1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extraction tool for removal of manhole covers and handhold enclosure covers up to 18 inches in width. This hand tool simply lifts one side perpendicularly from the original seat through foot pressure at the axle for stability and a pulling motion towards the operator of the extractor, by means of T-bar handles and with minimal effort lifts cover and able to remove cover from working area, consequently not creating a tripping hazard in the region of the newly created hole. To reinstall movement of the cover is relatively the same process; engage and rest cover against lower unit and continuous motion downward as this extractor picks the cover and will allow replacement or movement of cover with minimal effort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manhole covers in addition to handhold enclosures covers are used for accessing a variety of utilities, but they all do at some point have a cover for entrance. Manhole covers and their openings are not standardized throughout North America and create a challenge and risk of injury with every cover removed. Manholes located in vehicle traffic areas create a hazardous environment, there is a likelihood of deadly gases in each confined space of the manhole, thus the need to eliminate the frustration involved with the manhole covers and allow the focus of the real dangers associated with manholes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,365,925 and 6,520,482B1 describes a method and an apparatus for removing manhole covers and handhold enclosure covers. This equipment is limited to either lifting the cover from the center of the cover which greatly diminishes the fulcrum necessary for ease of breaking a sealed cover through years of asphalt and debris or with the small wheels allow for manhole covers to be moved only on asphalt or concrete type roadways, in that all manhole covers and or handhole enclosure covers are not always embedded in roadways but also dirt and otherwise unimproved site conditions. None addresses handhold enclosure covers, that are as cumbersome and heavy due in their composition of concrete, creating as much of a challenge removing and handling as the steel manhole covers.